


I Forgot

by ifitships_isits



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Failwolf, abuse of werewolf power, not cool man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitships_isits/pseuds/ifitships_isits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek takes training a bit too far, and Stiles pays the price.  Again.  (not a happy fic) ( But no one dies) please forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Forgot

Derek is about tired of Stiles ongoing commentary of his training when it happens. Erica blindsides him and tackles him to the ground.   
Stiles crows," Ten points for Griffindor!" as Erica rolls off the Alpha chuckling. Derek is on his feet in an instant, pinning the hyper brunette to the wall. She scoffs at him, even as a wave of fear creeps into his nostrils, belieing Stiles indifference. He's so tired of them not taking this seriously. He grinds his thumb into her shoulder, to prove a point, and hears a distinct pop. It echos in the warehouse, and all the werewolves tense. Stiles chokes out a whine, and Derek looks pleased. He feels a hand on his shoulder, turns sharply to see Peter looking at him with anger in his eyes.   
"Put her down Derek." Peter commands, his eyes flashing blue, with a hints of something else. A flash of purple. What the hell?  
Stiles starts wiggling her other arm, squirming as Derek's grip tightens slightly. "My Beta, Uncle." Derek spits out in a growl.   
"Well, then you can explain to her father how you broke her arm, Derek." Issac whines and slides up behind Peter, eyes pleading with his alpha to listen to the older man. Derek drops his hand from Stiles's shoulder, and she crumples to the ground. She curls up into herself, cradling her arm protectively. The others rush to her side, Jackson of all people standing between Derek and the girl huddled on the floor. Derek growls. "What the hell as gotten into you guys. It's dislocated, not broken. She'll be fine as soon as she pops it back into place." They stare at him strangely. Scott puts his hands on Stiles, pulling her pain as she stands up, helped by many hands.   
Stiles voice sounds broken as she speaks." I think he's right, it only feels out of socket. Melissa can help. She done it before." Scott heads for his bag to look for his phone.  
"So, I take it none of you want to train today? One little injury to Stiles and everybody decides it's time to quit? Peter was almost gutted this morning and no one batted an eye." He raised his eyebrows at his pack. Peter snapped at him.  
"Yeah, and I healed up in ten minutes. What the hell were you thinking Derek? She's not a ragdoll, you can't just toss her around like she was a wolf." Stiles lets off a hiss as Scott asks his mom for instructions on what to do about Stiles' arm, while Jackson of all people tries to ease her jacket off. 

Then it hits him. The pack watches as Derek's face collapses from anger to shame. As he turns to leave, they all hear him brokenly mutter "I forgot."


End file.
